


Let's Give Them Pumpkin To Talk About

by happywitch416



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pumpkins, Puns & Word Play, fall festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Muriel and Rhena take their daughter to the fall festival, along with their three familiars. A wild four year old, two wolves, and a bear cub could not possibly cause trouble. Not much. Especially not when Rhena feels like an overheated pumpkin at this point in her pregnancy. Good thing Muriel has the patience of a saint.This was written purely for fluffy goodness.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. Too Cute To Spook

Fall had come to Vesuvia. One crisp night set off the chain of changing trees and unpacking sweaters, deciding which hot cocoa or spiced coffee and tea was going to be drunk first. 

Or was for everyone except Rhena as she stared bleary headed into her mug of blessedly cold ginger tea, in the lightest dress she owned. Muriel's strong hands smoothed over her shoulders, thumbs gently working the knots in her neck. She sighed; the relief was almost instant. She leaned her cheek against his hand. "This child better be adorable." 

He huffed, brushed a kiss to the top of her head. "If Morga was sleeping it wouldn’t be as bad." 

She nodded, took a long drink of her tea, and scowled at it. The lack of caffeine was offensive. "The cooler and darker it gets the more she's awake." Shrieks of joy echoed through the open door as said wildling was tumbled head over heels by Acorn. The bear cub was much larger than she was now but was gentle as a lamb with his small human. "She should take lessons from Ursa, fall is for getting ready to sleep." 

"You can stay home and rest today. Morga and I can go." 

She let out a huff of mock offended laughter, getting to her feet with a stretch. "Absolutely not, Portia made pie." 

"Mama!" Morga shrieked before barreling into the house and wrapping herself around her mother with a thud. 

"Besides." She laughed, tousling the dark curls. "This one wouldn't let me stay home." 

Morga scowled up at them and stomped her foot. "No! You promise!" 

She leaned down to meet her daughter’s eyes with a smile. "Yes, I did, wildling." 

"Will Anassa and Anax be there?" She deflated a little when Rhena shook her head. "Asra?!" 

"You'll have to see." Rhena grinned and Morga matched it with a bounce. "I'll be ready in a minute and we’ll leave." 

She barely made it through the bedroom door when Morga yelled out. "One!" 

Muriel picked her up, Morga planting a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, let's make sure Fiona and Apple are ready." Rhena shook her head with a soft smile. 

The smile faded slightly when she pulled the door closed behind her to find Morga staring Muriel down while seated on Acorn's back. She was not entirely sure if Morga was going to burst into tears or scream. Rhena gently brushed her fingers against the small of his back, knowing his attention was on their four-year-old. "Morga, why are you giving Daddy that face?" 

"He said Acorn can't come!" 

"Unless his mama says it's okay." Muriel told her for the fourth time, his patience with Morga still managed to astound Rhena at times. She was not always an easy child, but he never batted an eyelash at her antics.

Morga's little face scrunched up in indignation, her arms crossing. "She already said it was!" 

"She didn't tell us though, Morga.” Rhena said gently. “Remember how upset we were the day you disappeared to their den without telling us?" 

"Oh." She slid off Acorn’s back, bare toes poking at the ground as she stared at it. Both Muriel and Rhena were unsuccessful at making her keep her shoes on but Rhena was glad to see said boots were tossed into the back of their cart. “Sorry, Daddy.” He let out a soft sound and she ran up to him with a grin and a hug. 

Warg and Inanna swarmed them, tails wagging and tongues lolling. _Ursa says Acorn can go with us._

Rhena broke into a bemused smile. "The whole family then, hm?" Warg jumped up on his hind legs to lick her face before bouncing over Morga to give her sloppy kisses before joining Inanna to greet Acorn. Rhena sighed, fingers tangling with Muriel’s. "I almost feel bad for what we are about to do." 

"Almost?" He chuckled quietly. 

“Mhm.” She smiled up at him. “Good thing I am the Court’s Magician, no one should be too surprised anymore.” She took a deep breath and let it out tiredly with a half laugh. “Not after Warg and Morga decided to slide down the stair rail at that last official party Nadia threw.” An exceptionally large white wolf sliding down a railing on his stomach was as hilarious as it was undignified, not that the indignity bothered Warg in the slightest. He was disappointed they could only do it once, but Nadia had reassured them, that was only because they had almost knocked over an old lady in attendance. Hopefully, their day would be free of any similar calamities but, well, Rhena knew them well. Hoping for a small calamity would be best.


	2. Go Big or Gourd Home

Morga hopped off the cart before it was fully stopped, ignoring Rhena's warning to not do that very thing. Acorn tumbled after her as they headed for the pumpkins. Inanna followed them, while Warg settled beside Rhena bumping into her until she petted him. "At least Nana can keep up with them." 

They settled the horses and made their way to their happily shrieking child. An older man approached them, twisting his cap in his bands. "Lady Magician...there's a bear cub." 

"Acorn and Morga will be well behaved in your pumpkin patch or I will put them in time out." The old man blinked repeatedly before muttering his thanks, walking away, and staring in open awe at the child now climbing on to his pumpkins, the brown bear chasing her under the watchful eye of the dark wolf. He jumped when Warg trotted up to him and bumped his head into his hand for pets. The man obliged with a shake of his head and a smile. Magicians would never not surprise him. 

Morga spread her arms with a giggle spinning on top of the pumpkin. "I want this one! It's as big as me!" Her parents laughed, a thoughtful look appearing on her little face. "We need one as big as daddy." 

Muriel rubbed the back of his head. "Pumpkins don't grow that big." 

Perplexed she stared up at him before shifting her gaze to Rhena. "Can magic make one?" Rhena shook her head. Morga’s disappointment was shrouded in deep thought, wanting a cure for her problem. "Well. We will just find one." 

"What about mama? Does she get a pumpkin?" 

Morga fixed him with a look. "Daddy, it's not a pumpkin family without Mama." She continued brightly. "And Acorn! And Nana! And Warg! And Ursa!" 

"What about the baby?" Muriel asked her quietly, kneeling to pluck a leaf from her hair. Morga’s opinion on having a sibling had teetered back and forth the past couple of months, sometimes she could not wait to share things with them and other times she wanted them to never arrive.

She chewed her lip a moment. "Do they make baby pumpkins? It needs to be really little." She held up her hands in a small circle to demonstrate. She glanced at Rhena a moment her eyes growing round. "Is the baby like a pumpkin??? Is that why Mama got so round??" 

Rhena’s hand pressed into her lower back as she laughed. Morga was not wrong. "If they are, we should name them Jack." 

Muriel shook his head with a snort, Morga already leaping off to find the next perfect one. "Really?" Rhena just smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with mirth. 


	3. You’re Squashing Me

"I wanna do it myself!" 

"Alright, alright, love." Rhena tried hard not to laugh, they had not even suggested going with her. "You can do the maze by yourself. Just yell if you need us." Morga waved as she and Acorn disappeared into the maze of hay bales, Muriel's gaze following them even as he wrapped his arms around Rhena. "Do you want to make a bet?" 

She leaned into him, feeling the rumble of his chest as he tried not to laugh. "If Julian can do it, Morga is fine." 

"I’d hope he can do it, he built it." She said a little tartly. The man in question was wearing a large floppy brimmed hat that looked suspiciously like one Asra owned. Red circles dotted his cheeks, straw was stuffed at random into the flannel shirt. He perched across the top of the tallest stack of bales cheering good naturedly for the kids that made it and gently directing others when they got stuck. He gave them a jolly wave, grin flashing in the light and they returned it with matching grins. 

An indignant screech pierced the autumn air and Rhena sighed, a hint of laughter on the end when Morga started yelling. "DAMN YOU. TOMMY! YOU COME BACK HERE AND I'LL PULL YOUR HAIR." Bales crashed sideways, toppling like dominos. 

Rhena broke into snorting laughter, trying to remind herself that was not something a good mother should do, as Julian descended into the maze and Muriel went around the edge to retrieve their wildlings from whatever trouble they were causing. A small roar was followed by a high-pitched scream as Julian got to them first. "Ho, ho you two break it up!" Julian gently pulled Morga away from the boy before she got ahold of him.

"Uncle Julian! HE PULLED MY HAIR!" Morga's fists were clenched at her sides, absolutely seething with every ounce of indignant rage she possessed. He was grateful she had not considered setting the place ablaze and would thank Asra for that later. His lessons were apparently sticking well.

"And Acorn sat on him. He's learned his lesson. If he does it again, by all means you can pull his." Julian looked up long enough to wave Muriel away with a confident grin before bribing Acorn off the boy in question with candy. He pulled the boy up and before he could dust him off, he sprinted for the exit like Acorn and Morga were still hot on his heels. 

Morga twisted back and forth. hands clasped behind her back as she stared at the ground. "I'm sorry we broke the maze, Uncle Julian." 

"Nothing we can't fix." He held out his hand. "Come on you two, we’ll get it back together quicker than you can say-.” 

"Hopscotch!" She grinned up at him. 

Julian’s smile grew fond. "I'll have to find a new word, eh?" He picked her and set her on the hay bales. "Now tell me where I need to stack them, we can't let any walls be too short!" 

Muriel stepped in to help, the two men shooing Rhena back out when she went to lift a bale. Inanna and Warg were sitting on her feet. "Now look, you two." They both gave her wolfy grins. "You help Morga cause trouble but won’t let me. Traitors." 

_Baby!_ Warg reminded her. 

“Yes, yes, I know." She poked her stomach. "Only for a month or so longer and then you will be free, and they will stop treating me like a fancy top-heavy vase." She elected to ignore the chuckling from the maze. 


	4. I’ve Got My Eyes On The Pies

"Mama. I’m hungry." Morga eyed the food booths with single minded determination. 

Rhena laughed. "Are you hungry or did you just see all that food?" 

"Yes." She tugged on their hands. "I need pies." She towed them behind her, Warg and Nana keeping Acorn occupied away from the booths with their own treats and games of chase the wolf. "Pies pies pies." 

A tumble of red curls appeared; flour streaked across one cheek. "Hey! I know you!" 

"PORTIA!" Morga launched herself at the woman, both laughing when Portia caught her and spun them in a circle. "Did you make the pies did you did you did you?" 

"Yep! And I have a super special one." Morga's green eyes rounded, hands clapping in delight when Portia made a show of pulling a cloth from atop of a pie. "What do you think?" 

"It looks like Acorn." Morga whispered, reaching out to gently run her finger against the buttery crust. The perfectly browned edges resembled tufts of fur, the crust cut and crimped into the shape of a bear. She sniffed thoughtfully. "And its apple!" She took it gently from Portia barely catching herself before she hugged it to her chest. "I love you!" 

Portia laughed, mussing her hair. "Go on, I made it special so Acorn can have some." 

Rhena pulled Portia into a hug, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and sea that followed Portia wherever she was. "You are too sweet." She gave her a playful shake. "And you spoil her." 

"Pssh, Ilya and Asra can’t have all the fun." Her smile turned into a sly grin. "Besides. That's not the only special pie I made." She disappeared behind the booth, reappearing with a triumphant grin. "One lemon pie, perfected." 

Rhena went dreamy eyed. It smelled amazing, sweet and tart all at once. "I don't have Morga’s patience. Let's eat." 

They settled laughing at a table, Portia watching eagerly as they took their first bites. Rhena’s eyes fell closed, it was divine, tooth achingly divine. "Portia. If I wasn't already married, I'd propose." She leaned over and brushed a kiss against Muriel's shoulder. "I am only slightly sorry, my heart." 

He shook his head with a grin, half of his gone already. "It's good, Portia." 

Morga appeared at his elbow. Apple and cinnamon streaked across her face, Acorn trying to resist licking her. He would lean close and then jerk away only to drift closer again. "Ooh what's the one?" 

"Lemon, want some?" She took the nibble he offered and her whole face pinched together with a shiver. 

"It's so sour." How so much offended disappointment fit in her tiny frame was impressive. She gave herself a little shake and turned to Portia. "Thank you for the pie! Acorn loved it too!” Acorn's tongue swiped up the whole side of her face making them all laugh. “Ewww." She rubbed the slobber off with her shirt sleeve. "Is Miss Dia here? And Chandra? Oh! Where's Pepi??" A peep from the booth answered, the cat appearing to tangle herself around Morga.

Portia grinned conspiratorially. "You'll have to see if you can find her!" 

Portia waved when eventually they did leave her to her pies and breads, their sack of newly bought and gifted goodies stowed safely in their cart, behind an Acorn proof shield. Just in case, and so he'd remember to ask. 


	5. Totally Ghoul

Rhena found the hot chocolate with the same enthusiasm that Acorn found the walnuts, a calling that could not be stopped, not that Muriel or Morga would. The two did get a quiet laugh over it, however. A large hat appeared, followed by a slightly smaller one, the grinning faces beneath them all too familiar. Morga bounced up to them, Acorn on her heels. "Asra!" She held her arms up and laughing he obliged before settling his hat on her head. She cackled, her whole head disappearing beneath the brim before she pushed it back and gave a shy wave. "Hi Miss Dia." 

"Hello, Miss Morga." The countess chuckled. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She nodded and Rhena bit back a laugh. Nadia was the only person Morga was shy around. She admired Nadia, wanted to grow up to be just like her, but in the woods. Nadia was all too happy to indulge her every question and had told her that she would make a fine ruler of the wood one day. She was even more pleased that Morga was as interested in tinkering as herself. "Were you able to make your box work?" 

Morga nodded enthusiastically. "The wires held the corners so much better! Mama said I had to bring it the next time we visit." A smug grin appeared. "I even made a lock that Acorn can’t open." 

Rhena let her mind wander while they talked, it had become harder of late to pay attention and her friends and family indulged her. She shifted on her feet, feeling the tension creep into her shoulders again. This child really was like carrying a pumpkin, if pumpkins kicked in the middle of night. Muriel's finger grazed along her lower back and she relaxed into his side. "Alright?" 

She nodded and gazed up at him. "A little tired is all." She half snorted. "Morga’s right, this child is just a kicky pumpkin." A huff of laughter stirred her hair before he brushed a kiss to the top of her head. 

Asra gave them a knowing grin around Morga and her hat. "They have a hayride, maybe my favorite person could go and let you two sit." 

"And favorite bear." Morga poked him sternly. She half leaned out of his arms. "Kiss!" Both her parents kissed her cheek and she grinned. "Now I can go!" 

"What if we said no?" Rhena laughed. 

"Mama." She set her shoulders, giving her mother an arched look. "You never tell me no when it's doing stuff with Asra." 

Rhena held a hand to her heart. "I have failed as a parent." Laughing again she planted a kiss on Morga’s forehead. "Go on you two since I have no say." 

Muriel’s arms wrapped around her and she leaned against his chest contentedly as Morga waved before hopping onto the wagon, Asra tossing Acorn up beside her. "Would you?" 

She gave an exasperated huff. "Of course not. Besides how much trouble can they cause on a hayride?" She froze a moment; the possibilities were endless the amount of trouble they could get into. She gave herself a shake, they would be fine. If they caused any trouble, Asra would be right there causing it with them. "On that note, let's go look at the stuff she hates before she gets back." 


	6. A Beary Pawsitive Awwtumn

Rhena had a half sleeping Morga in her arms where she was tucked into Muriel's side. The fire popped and crackled, a sweet smell of incense still lingering from the spell Asra had used to start it. Asra and Julian had taken turns telling stories from their travels while the three of them, Nadia, and Portia had settled in with marshmallows and more chocolate. It was a quiet end to their festival, just their little family. Rhena smiled at that, head falling against Muriel before yawning. 

"We should get going." He suggested quietly. 

"Maybe." She felt more than heard the rumble of his laugh when she yawned again and broke into a smile. "Do you want to carry the bear or the girl?" Acorn was currently flopped around her feet, the furriest and warmest blanket to be found. 

"I'll get Acorn." He stood and took Morga gently before helping Rhena to her feet, her back popping. 

"Leaving so soon?" Julian grinned across the fire. "With the kids asleep we can really get rowdy." 

Asra rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove. "And when they wake up, we will hide, and you can deal with the grumpy bears." Acorn made a soft whuffling sound before draping himself across Muriel's shoulder, drool dripping from his jaws. Judging by the coolness on her shoulder, Morga was doing the same. "Want me to carry her, Rhena?" Asra offered gently.

"She's not too big yet." Her smile was soft when he wrapped them in a hug and brushed a kiss to his cheek. "She needs a day with her Asra this week or we won't get the new addition finished in time." 

"You need to be careful using magic this pregnant." Julian chastised softly before hugging her too. He and Muriel settled for a brisk nod. Muriel had warmed up to him, but hugging Julian was a push too far. 

Nadia brushed a curl back from Morga’s face. "I think we can take her for a day or so too. Portia?" 

"Of course." Rhena smiled but made no comment when Nadia laced her fingers with Portia’s. They didn't need her to tell them it was about damned time. "We have a cookie recipe with our names on it." 

They finished their several rounds of goodbyes and loaded Acorn and Morga into the back of the cart. Tails wagging, Warg and Inanna hopped up to join them on the pile of newly purchased blankets that they hadn’t needed. Rhena was unable to pass them up with their warm oranges and soft browns that echoed the changing forest around their home. Muriel held her hand steady as Rhena settled on the seat beside him. "Not sitting with Morga?" 

She huffed and wove her fingers with his as he took the reins in his other hand. "And miss cuddling with you? I think not." Muriel laughed as he brushed a kiss to her upturned lips. He gave a soft click to the horses and set them homeward under the glowing harvest moon. 


End file.
